1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of touch stylus, and more particular to an arrangement of a barrel, a sleeve, a positioning bar, a non-conductive head, and a flexible metal fabric, in which the non-conductive head receives a non-conductive body fit therein so that the non-conductive head is provided, internally, with a supporting force that prevents the non-conductive head from not resuming the original shape after being pressed down by a touch operation and being applicable to various touch styluses and the likes.
2. Description of Related Art
The fast progress of science and technology brings a touch screen that is most prevailing currently. Various electronic devices, from a mobile phone, a tablet computer, to a large-sized liquid crystal display, all comprise a touch screen. The overall operation becomes more user-friendly and more convenient for the operation can be done without a keyboard or a mouse.
Most users love to use their bare hand to touch and operate the touch screen. The sweat or grease excreted by the finger skin may attach to the touch screen and thus contaminate the touch screen, so that after a long time, the sensitivity becomes poor and the reaction is slowed down for any operation taken on the touch screen. Or, due to the variation of finger in size, inaccurate touch of a desired icon on the touch screen may occur, causing troubles to the users.
Further, most of the conventional touch styluses have a front end to which a conductive rubber is mounted for touching the touch screen. However, such a stylus allows easy and smooth writing operation, which gives an adverse situation for the response of touch detection may get delayed and the detection becomes intermittent. The operation is thus troublesome. Further, after a long elapse f time of use of the conductive rubber, the conductive rubber becomes recessed and no longer resumes its original shape.
In view of these problems, the present invention aims to provide an improved structure of touch stylus, which improves accuracy of touch and extends lifespan and allows of easy assembly and operation by a user.